


Cis Girl Problems

by Awseomness



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Chocolate, Cis Girl Adora, Cis Girl Frosta, Cis Girl Mermista, Everyone is Trans, Except the people who are not, Feelings about dead parents, Gen, Glimmer is a good friend, I will not hear any arguments to the contrary, PMS, She loves Frosta so much!, Trans Boy Bow, Trans Girl Entrapta, Trans Girl Glimmer, Trans Girl Perfuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: Frosta gets her first period. Glimmer spends the morning looking for a cis girl Frosta can talk to about it.
Relationships: Frosta & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	Cis Girl Problems

"Um... Glimmer?"

The little voice cuts through her focus and Glimmer looks up from the map of Etheria, the collection of battle strategies and infrastructure mechanics and everything that goes into running a kingdom in the middle of a war. She sees Frosta, looking more small and nervous than she thinks she's ever seen her.

She steps toward her. "Frosta. What's up?"

"I... have a problem. And it's embarrassing, and I don't know what to do, and I'm scared."

Glimmer crouches just a bit to reach Frosta's eye-level. Less than she needed to when they first met. Frosta's growing, and she's growing fast. She puts a hand on Frosta's shoulder. "Tell me. I want to help."

Frosta bites her lip, but looks Glimmer in the eye. "I'm bleeding."

"Oh my gosh, what?!" Glimmer grabs her by the shoulders. "Where? Show me!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's..." She glances down her body. Glimmer's eyes follow her gaze, then understanding dawns on her face.

"From your..."

Frosta nods.

Glimmer lets out a relieved breath. She hugs Frosta close. "Oh, sweetheart, that's nothing to worry about. It's just your period."

"My what?"

Glimmer pulls back, but keeps her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Your period? You know, every full moon or so?" She raises an eyebrow. "Didn't your advisors tell you about this?"

"My advisors only teach me how to run a kingdom."

"That's ridiculous!" Glimmer grips her shoulder reassuringly. "Well, the first thing to know is that this is nothing to worry about. It's a completely normal thing that a lot of people, mostly girls, go through every month."

"Like you?"

Glimmer balks a little. "Well, no. Not... not girls like me. But my mom did! And so does Adora." She stands. "That's it! Let's go talk to Adora about this!"

"Isn't Adora on a mission with Bow in the Eastern Isles?"

Glimmer cusses. She hopes quiet enough that Frosta doesn't hear.

She leads Frosta out of the meeting room, into the hallway. "Look, we're an entire team of princesses. At least some of them have to be cis, right?" She hears a voice humming a tuneless melody through the window, and takes Frosta's hand. "Let's try Perfuma!"

She teleports them both to the courtyard and starts to move when Frosta's hand holds her back. She turns. 

"Frosta?"

Frosta's face is red and her expression is even more nervous now.

"I-I don't know that I want everyone to know about this." She says quietly.

Glimmer crouches again. "We're not going to do anything you're uncomfortable with. But this is nothing to be ashamed of, and we're your friends. We all want to help you."

Frosta glances at Perfuma, then back to Glimmer. She nods.

Glimmer nods back and takes her hand. They go together.

"Perfuma!"

Glimmer has tried in the past to keep track of whatever hippie nonsense Perfuma gets up to on her downtime and found that it was simply impossible. As such, she is not surprised to find the courtyard covered in flowers or Perfuma twirling barefoot through the grass. The taller girl smiles as she sees them approach.

"Glimmer! Frosta! How does this wonderful morning find you both?"

"Well..." Glimmer squeezes Frosta's hand. "There's something we were hoping you could help us with..."

Perfuma clasps her hands together. "I'd love to! What is it?"

Glimmer looks down at Frosta, giving her the chance to change her mind. Frosta looks at Perfuma. "I got my first period. Do you know anything about that?"

Perfuma's face falls a little. "Oh! I'm sorry, I... I thought you all knew. I'm transgender."

Glimmer cusses. "You too?!"

Perfuma sort of motions to herself. "I thought you knew. I'm not exactly closeted."

"Okay, well, what about Entrapta? We could try her!"

"Um..." Perfuma's mouth quirks up. "No. No, she's trans too."

"How do you know?"

She shrugs. "It came up while we were talking."

"How did it never come up for us?"

She shrugs again. "I just assumed we both knew. I mean..." Her eyes widen a little and she moves to cover her mouth, "Oh my gosh, you aren't closeted, are you?"

"What? No!" Glimmer's cheeks turn red. "I'm out and proud and... is it obvious?"

"No! Of course not, Glimmer. I saw it in your aura."

"Are you saying I give off man vibes?"

"I'm saying you give off trans girl vibes. Very feminine, very female trans girl vibes."

Glimmer is about to challenge that when she remembers Frosta's hand in hers. "Look, this was a bust. Thank you anyway, Perfuma, but we should go."

She teleports the two of them away before Perfuma can respond. In an instant, they're back in the hallway. Glimmer sits against the wall, and Frosta sits next to her.

"Um, Glimmer?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it supposed to hurt?"

Concern overrides whatever else Glimmer was feeling, and she puts an arm around Frosta. "Cramping happens sometimes. Not to everyone, but to some people. Is it bad?"

"I've felt worse." She leans against Glimmer. "But I don't like it. ...Some people bleed without it hurting?"

"Well, it's not exactly blood. It's your uterine lining."

It's clear from Frosta's expression that she doesn't understand.

Glimmer breathes. "Okay, so... you have a uterus. It's an organ that some day, hypothetically, you can use to make a baby." She sees that Frosta is following, so she continues, "Your uterus goes through cycles, and in those cycles there's a part where it's ready for baby-making to happen. But that doesn't last forever, so at a certain point it has to clear itself out and start the cycle over again. That's what's happening now."

"Why is it happening now? I'm too young to have a baby!"

"Things don't always wait until you're old enough to handle them." She squeezes. "You know that better than most."

Frosta thinks about that, then nods. "Like losing our parents. And becoming monarchs."

"I don't know that anyone's ever actually ready for that."

"Is it also the reason I've felt like crud all day?"

"Probably." She doesn't think about it, but her hand moves up to stroke Frosta's hair. "The cycle does stuff with hormones. It can really mess up your mood."

That gives her an idea.

"Hey, Frosta? How does some chocolate sound right now?"

Frosta's eyes widen. "For real?"

"Heck yeah!" She stands and brings Frosta to her feet with her. "My mom loved chocolate during her time of the month. And so does Adora! I'm sure it'll help."

She takes them both to the kitchen area, where there's always some kind of treats. Especially now that staff from Salineas and Dryl have taken up residence. They grab a ton of chocolate cupcakes, which they munch on as they walk back through the halls.

"Feel a little better?" Glimmer asks between bites.

Frosta nods. There's frosting all over her cheeks when she smiles. "A lot actually."

"I'm glad!"

Frosta swallows. "So, you said it was every month, right?"

Glimmer nods. "More or less."

"How long does it last?"

"Until menopause, which is a long way away for you."

"No, I mean... how long does it last each month?"

Glimmer stops and thinks. "I'm not actually sure. Adora's usually lasts a week, but my mom's didn't usually last more than three days... I don't know if it's an individual thing, or if it's something that changes as you get older." She leans against the wall. "I really wish we had someone who had them we could talk to... Let me think."

Glimmer tries to go through everyone she can think of that Frosta would be comfortable talking to. Frosta, meanwhile, is content to eat her cupcakes and let Glimmer figure it out.

"Adora's gone. Bow is also gone and I don't think he gets them anymore anyway. Perfuma's out. Apparently so is Entrapta... Wait a minute!" She smacks a fist into her hand. "Mermista! I know she's cis!"

"How do you know she's cis?" Frosta asks through a mouthful of cupcake.

"I would rather not say!" Glimmer takes Frosta by the shoulder and teleports the two of them away.

A split second later, they teleport back, Glimmer covering Frosta's eyes.

"Okay." She says. "Mermista is busy."

"Was that Sea Hawk?" Frosta asks.

"It was nobody, and you're going to forget all about that."

"I didn't see anything." Frosta reassures her. "I just thought I heard his voice."

"Well, you're gonna forget about hearing his voice, and we're never going to speak about this again. Understand?"

"Not a bit."

"Good."

Glimmer goes back to lean against the wall and starts on another cupcake. Across from her is one of the many stain-glass windows of her mother, Queen Angella. She stares at it as she chews and swallows. She sighs.

She wishes her mother were here. Angella would know what to do, what to say. Glimmer already knew she wasn't ready to be a queen, that there was so much she didn't know about winning a war or running a nation. And now, she's becoming increasingly aware, there's so much she doesn't know about how to help her friends. Her friend is bleeding out her-

Glimmer jumps. "Wait, Frosta, hang on! I just remembered something."

"What is it?"

"You need something for your, uh- to absorb the-" It should be easier for her to say it. "Your flow? We need to get you something."

"There are things for that?"

Glimmer takes them both to Adora's room. It's a mess, like it always is, but luckily Glimmer knows where Adora keeps her pads. Frosta stands there awkwardly, holding two piles of cupcakes now, while Glimmer digs through what seems like a random pile. But then she pulls out a few paper objects and hands one to Frosta.

"What's this?"

"It's a pad. It goes in your underwear to absorb the... uterine... stuff."

Frosta eyes it dubiously. "Like a diaper?"

"It's a little bit like a diaper. But it keeps your pants from getting ruined." She racks her brain for more info. "Just remember to change them at least once every four hours. Otherwise you could get sick."

Frosta keeps eyeing them. "And Adora uses these?"

"All the time!"

"...Okay."

A few minutes later, Glimmer waits outside of the bathroom. She's doing her best, but her best isn't really good enough.

Story of her life.

She can't be the queen her people need. Can't be the leader the Alliance needs. Can't be the friend Frosta needs. Can't be the friend any of her friends need, it seems like. She sighs.

Frosta steps out of the bathroom, looking a little uncomfortable.

Glimmer forces a smile. "How does it feel?"

"It feels weird." Frosta twists in place, testing it. "But I appreciate having it."

"I felt the same way when I got my first bra."

"Glimmer?"

"Yeah?"

Frosta hugs her. "Thanks."

She raises an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For helping me out with this. I really appreciate it."

"Aw!" Glimmer hugs her back. "I really wish I could've done more, though..."

"You helped a lot! Now I know what's going on and why it's happening. I know what to do about it to. And I know it's normal! You're a life saver, Glimmer!"

Glimmer lets herself smile at that.

"Oh, there you two are!" Perfuma's voice cuts through the hall. They turn to see her coming, carrying a mug of something steaming hot.

"Oh, hey Perfuma." Glimmer pulls back. "Whatcha got there?"

Perfuma stops in front of them. "Well, I may not get periods myself, but I know some people who do, and a lot of them like this herbal tea. It's a natural painkiller and mood stabilizer."

She hands it to Frosta who tastes it and makes a face. "I think I like the chocolate better. But thanks, though!"

Perfuma smiles. "Have you already covered the mood swings?"

Glimmer is about to answer, but Frosta interrupts her. "Yup! She told me about how my uterus goes through a hormonal cycle, and it affects my mood. And also why it's bleeding, and what I should do about it."

"That's wonderful!" Pefuma looks up at Glimmer. "Sounds like you've had quite a morning."

"It was... a lot." Glimmer ruffles Frosta's hair. "But it was good."

"I think you handled this situation very well, Queen Glimmer."

She smiles a little wider. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did."

She hugs Frosta a little closer. And then, for good measure, she hugs Perfuma too.


End file.
